Un humano INOCENTE
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: Akutagawa siempre buscó reconocimiento de su mentor para así tener una razón de existir; sin embargo un simple acto suyo le enseñará que aún un habitante de la oscuridad necesita un rayo de luz para ver su verdadero valor y luchar por ello. "Todos necesitan algo por que vivir". [Akutagawa vs OC] Post Temp2. Acción, Drama, Suspenso, algo de complicidad rozando el romance (o no).
1. Chûdan

**文豪ストレイ ドツグス ~ Bungo Stray Dogs**

 **.**

 **UNHUMANO INOCENTE**

 **.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ el creador de Bungo Stray Dogs es **Kafka Asagiri** y la obra está ilustrada por **Sango Harukawa.**

.

* * *

Estructura del capítulo: La **Narración** del capitulo esta escrita en letra normal.

~ **Diálogos** de los personajes van indicados con guión largo (—).

~ Los **pensamientos** estarán escritos con letra _cursiva_ y entre guiones largos (—) para diferenciarlos de los diálogos.

~ **Notas de autor:** la primera esta marcada con un asterisco (*), la segunda nota esta marcada con dos asteriscos (**) y las dos son aclaraciones por lo que no afectan la historia en sí, para no interrumpir la lectura puedes leerlas hasta el final del capítulo.

* * *

Advertencia

Al fin la nueva temporada esta en emisión! En realidad eso no cuenta como una advertencia, pero sube el Hype muchísimo. Ahora sí, _ADVERTENCIA:_

La siguiente historia tendrá lugar poco después del final de la segunda temporada, sí todavía no la has visto te recomiendo que vayas inmediatamente a verte primero el anime (temporada 2). Si eres fiel seguidor del manga de Bungo, te felicito.

Ya saben que la mayoría de esto es pura invención mía, por lo que este fic vendría a ser del tipo **"** **What if…"** o también **"** **Side history"** porque se desvía de la obra original en cierto punto.

La otra _ADVERTENCIA:_

Ya que la historia esta sacada de una idea de esas raras que se me ocuren a deshoras, es lógico que las personalidades de los personajes no siempre me saldrán exactamente iguales a lo original por eso advierto que tal vez se me escape en algún momento **OoC** de parte de los personajes canon.

 _ADVERTENCIA_ tres:

Y como la historia empieza después de aquel final ( _tranquilos… no voy a hacer Spoiler_ ), me quedé con la idea de hacer un fic que fuera como un paréntesis en la historia, para ir sacando algunas cosas que apenas se vislumbran en el anime (algunas en el manga son mas notorias) con algo de ayuda lo iremos viendo, para esto usaré personajes originales **(OC).**

Desde ahora les digo que un par de ellos serán relevantes para el desarrollo de la historia y de algunos personajes canon.

Spoiler del fic: Debería ser ilegal que te den Spoiler sin haber visto/leído/siquiera saber sobre algun tema, pero, en otras ocasiones es divertido tratar de averiguar lo que sigue y pensar en teorías locas ( _como en esta historia LOL_ ) por eso les daré un adelanto de los capítulos de este fic y para ello les dejaré un poema:

 _ **"INOCENCIA"**_

Para no _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ a nadie

te forzaste a _ _ _ _ _ _ antes de tiempo,

y te apropiaste de esa enorme _ _ _ _ _

esperando _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ a otros del sufrimiento.

Prometiste _ _ _ _ _ _ siempre con bondad

a aquellos que no pudieron _ _ _ _ _ _ _

para así enseñarles lo que es el _ _ _ _ .

Porque al nacer no existe _ _ _ _ _ _

que corrompa el _ _ _ _ _ _ _ o la mente,

y al final un habitante de la oscuridad

puede ser un alma _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ en realidad.

~ De _Mihail Márquez_

Dejaré que ustedes adivinen las palabras que complementan esta poesía y solo diré que cada una es en parte clave de un capítulo. Bueno, esas serían todas las advertencias por el momento, nos vemos al finalizar la lectura; mientras tanto disfruta la historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

中断

 _Chūdan_

 **~ _Perturbar_ ~**

 **.**

Muchas personas creen que después de la tormenta llegará siempre aquella sublime calma que alivia el alma, realmente, ¿a quién no le gusta disfrutar de un día así? Disfrutar tranquilamente de un café mirando el paisaje que brinda el amanecer...

Pero esa verdad tan optimista no es bien recibida por aquellos que lidian con los destrozos que quedan tras la tempestad, y es porque no suelen ser vistos por los que llegan después; sin embargo, en ocasiones como ésta las huellas del desastre estaban a simple vista y lamentablemente mucha gente inocente pagaba el precio de aquella horrible experiencia.

Era lunes, muy temprano; debido al reciente ataque de Guild se había desatado una ola de incidentes violentos en toda la ciudad, muchas de las calles principales estaban abarrotadas con personas presas del pánico que trataban de salir de Yokohama creyendo que así dejarían atrás aquella locura, en los ríos de gente se destacaban aquellas personas que estaban lastimadas físicamente aunque, aquellos que tenían heridas en la mente y el corazón, no sanarían tan fácilmente.

La policía, los bomberos, cuerpos de rescate y la Agencia de Detectives Armados seguían hasta el cuello con todo aquel trabajo, debido al caos y la histeria general apenas tenían tiempo para descansar, sencillamente era un lujo que no podían darse, aunque no eran los únicos.

Todos esos inconvenientes también eran notorios en los territorios de la Mafia Portuaria, en especial entre propietarios de algunos negocios de lujo y los dueños de grandes empresas que les pagaban cuota por protección y beneficios.

Aunque parecían pequeños incidentes aislados Mori quería que se resolvieran lo mas pronto posible para evitar cualquier levantamiento en contra de la organización, sabía que para obtener lo que esperaba debía enviar a sus mejores elementos y por ello los llamó el lunes a primera hora; de acuerdo a la necesidad e importancia escogió a quien se ocuparía de cada uno de esos negocios.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes en la oficina del líder, Ougai comenzó la junta explicando el objetivo que tendrían, en realidad aquella reunión fue simple y al grano, terminar con esos inconvenientes en poco tiempo sería una prueba de la autoridad que la Mafia aún tenía en la ciudad.

Uno a uno fue encargado de un área en específico que a lo largo de la semana se encargaría de atender y regular, la única zona que faltaba estaba en el centro de la ciudad y más de uno de los presentes creyeron que Kouyou Ozaki como miembro ejecutivo sería la encargada de ella por ser una áreas más importantes, pero para su sorpresa escucharon algo diferente.

—Akutagawa, tu iras a los negocios en el centro de la ciudad, ahí es más posible que alguien intente cuestionar el control que tenemos en nuestro dominio, y no vamos a permitir que hagan lo que quieran ¿Entendido? —dijo seriamente el líder, dando una mirada general a los presentes.

Se notaba que algunos de ellos no estaban muy seguros de que la decisión de Ougai fuera la más acertada debido a la personalidad del nombrado, se miraron para saber si alguno diría su opinión al respecto, pero lo que reinó en la oficina fue el silencio, ese silencio era una clara seña de que no discutirían sobre las decisiones del jefe de la Mafia.

Sin embargo una vez que les indicó que podían marcharse, Ougai le pidió a Akutagawa que esperará un poco, él miró de forma seca a Higuchi y ella entendiendo el mensaje salió para preparar lo necesario.

—¿Qué otra cosa tengo que hacer? —preguntó de forma directa el más joven cuando estuvo a solas con el Líder, su tono era serio como siempre, pero a diferencia de su actitud normal ésta vez parecía de un humor algo extraño según el punto de vista de Mori.

—Tranquilo muchacho, los negocios no van a irse porque hablemos unos cuantos minutos. —dijo Ougai en un tono desenfadado para relajar el ambiente y quitarse esa pesadez que sentía cuando algo no era de su conocimiento.

Señalando una silla frente a su escritorio miró a Akutagawa, el muchacho obediente se sentó.

—¿Por qué crees que te di esa misión? —si había algo que Mori Ougai no hacía, era disfrazar las cosas con palabras que salían sobrando, especialmente cuando se trataba de algo evidente.

—No estoy seguro. —Akutagawa contestó luego de pensarlo un momento, sabía que las palabras del Líder no eran un simple sermón dado sin una razón de peso.

Luego, el mayor continuó hablando.

— Por muy difícil que sea una guerra, siempre existe una solución lógica y óptima que beneficie a la Organización. Recuérdalo sobretodo cuando estés por actuar con imprudencia durante tiempos de confusión. —Akutagawa asintió, pero había un aire de madurez en él y Mori era consiente de ello.

—Me alegra saberlo, eso facilitará las cosas. —dijo Ougai contento, hablar con personas difíciles era perder tiempo que bien podía pasar con su pequeña y adorada Elise para alegrar su día.

Después de algunos minutos finalmente terminaron de hablar, para entonces los otros escuadrones y grupos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas asignaciones, los únicos que seguían esperando eran los hombres bajo las ordenes de Akutagawa.

.

.

Eran las siete y media, el itinerario resultaba ser bastante largo y agotador especialmente para Akutagawa considerando su limitada cantidad de paciencia; odiaba tratar con gente oportunista y habladora como resultaban ser varios de los "protegidos" de la zona central de la ciudad, pero ya que el Líder le asignó ese trabajo a su unidad, tenia que ir a cada uno de los lugares del centro de Yokohama para restablecer el dominio y las buenas relaciones entre los dueños y la Mafia en cada uno.

Era una tarea engañosamente sencilla pues en parte era hablar y negociar con los propietarios de los lugares nada más, y como no requería de fuerza bruta y asesinatos en masa como ya era normal para la gente bajo su mando, tal vez por ello se notaban algo intranquilos, se hallaban expectantes y llenos de dudas puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a hacer algo distinto.

Conforme fueron avanzando las horas y la lista se reducía poco a poco, la fuerza de ataque finalmente encontraba el equilibrio y se hallaba totalmente enfocada en su trabajo; para la hora del almuerzo la mitad de la lista de negocios del día ya estaban marcados, comenzaron desde los lugares más cercanos a la base y fueron avanzando hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde estaban los sitios más importantes y entre los que la distancia que los separaba era mayor.

A causa del cansancio que Akutagawa notó en algunos de sus elementos, dejó que se fueran por más tiempo del que normalmente les daba, si lo aprovechaban para comer o algo más era cosa de ellos, siempre y cuando regresarán a tiempo para terminar con el trabajo todo estaba bien.

Era aproximadamente la una de la tarde cuando dio esa orden y ninguno protestó o se negó, rápidamente se dispersaron en todas direcciones dejando a su líder de escuadrón en el lugar.

El moreno se giró y miró donde el vehículo estaba esperándole, Higuchi estaba arriba lista para llevarlo a comer en un lugar conocido que estaba a unos minutos de su ubicación actual, aunque Akutagawa no desprecio esa acción, en verdad deseó estar solo con sus pensamientos para resolver aquello que le venía molestando desde la mañana.

Luego de que subiera a la camioneta, la rubia le dijo una dirección al chofer que iba a su lado, y en unos minutos llegaron a un restaurante que tenía lazos con la Mafia desde hacia muchos años.

Entraron como si nada y fueron atendidos rápidamente siendo acomodados en dos mesas en áreas diferentes; Higuchi sabía que como siempre su superior comería solo, pero a pesar de saber eso no pudo ocultar un ligero gesto de decepción en su rostro, sin embargo, como desde el primer día que había trabajado en la Mafia obedeció aquella orden muda sin más y se fue a la otra mesa en donde se sentó junto al chofer esperando a que tomaran su orden.

Cuando Akutagawa finalmente estuvo a solas se dio la oportunidad de darse un respiro, estaba mentalmente agotado y sabia muy bien que el motivo no eran esos hombres quejumbrosos, era Higuchi _ *****_.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que su segunda al mando era un elemento eficiente, estaba claro gracias a las incontables veces que la dejaba a cargo sabiendo que el trabajo estaría en regla cuando llegara ante el Líder; pero a pesar de ello le disgustaba en gran manera que la chica fuera entrometida y fastidiosa, al menos él lo veía así, y esa actitud le molestaba bastante.

Si le sumaba el hecho de que ella pareciera ser su sombra, sobretodo cuando se trataba de trabajos problemáticos, Akutagawa sentía que ella estaba todo el tiempo estorbando como si él no fuera capaz hacer nada si ella no estuviera cerca, le hartaba esa sensación que Higuchi le provocaba.

Era una mujer molesta... pero una trabajadora efectiva, y mientras así fuese no tenia motivos para deshacerse de ella.

Para fortuna suya la comida no tardó en llegar, podía relajarse un rato, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en otras cosas innecesarias más tarde en la comodidad de su apartamento.

Comió sin prisa y con algo de desgano, tratando de tardarse lo más posible, ¿la razón? Honestamente ni él mismo la entendió.

Para cuando Akutagawa volvió al punto de partida todos sus hombres ya estaban esperando firmes en sus posiciones para ir hasta el trabajo siguiente, subieron a los vehículos y emprendieron el camino.

Entre los sitios que visitaron había negocios de todo tipo, desde tiendas de aspecto común hasta bares extravagantes, todos ellos unidos a la Mafia Portuaria para obtener alguna remuneración o favor en el bajo mundo.

Para fortuna de los hombres de su facción, no hubo sangre que derramar y si acaso tuvieron que dar un par de golpizas a sujetos necios que intentaron sobrepasar la autoridad de la organización, pero nada más, de hecho todo estaba bastante tranquilo desde el medio día.

Ese ambiente se mantuvo por lo menos en cuatro lugares más, sólo se limitaban a escuchar las negociaciones y acuerdos que Akutagawa hacia con los dueños mientras ellos vigilaban las zonas cercanas buscando señales de peligro que no surgían.

La tarde fue avanzando y la lista del día se había reducido a dos, solamente quedaba completar esas ubicaciones y podrían irse a casa.

.

.

Siete de la tarde, el penúltimo lugar de la lista estaba situado en una zona en el corazón de Yokohama, era un centro nocturno bastante popular sobretodo entre los habitantes más jóvenes de la ciudad, llegaron un par de horas antes de que el local abriera sus puertas.

Después de hacer una revisión en las calles contiguas y fijar un perímetro, Akutagawa y una unidad de veinte hombres, con Higuchi a la cabeza entraron con calma al lugar por una puerta trasera, había que guardar las apariencias después de todo.

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por el dueño del negocio que con respeto, y cierto temor, invito a Akutagawa para que hablasen de negocios en su oficina, sin embargo él prefirió rechazar la sugerencia de aquel hombre.

—Si no le disgusta, podemos hablar de negocios aquí mismo, de esa forma no perderemos valioso tiempo. — dijo Akutagawa con la maestría de un negociador experimentado.

—Es una excelente idea.— respondió el dueño que resultaba ser un hombre de mediana edad, con un aire distinguido al hablar.

El problema era sencillo, el dueño del establecimiento pedía que le dieran más tiempo para tener el dinero completo para la cuota del mes pues, debido al incidente ocurrido recientemente los ingresos no habían sido suficientes para obtener la suma acordada.

Ante tales argumentos cualquiera que conociera suficiente a Akutagawa esperaría que sencillamente se levantara de su lugar y en cuanto diera un par de pasos luego de escuchar la petición del hombre, despedazara al tipo y listo; un completo error, para asombro de los presentes su líder parecía muy tranquilo ese día.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? — preguntó Akutagawa mientras dejaba un vaso sobre la mesa frente a él.

—Una semana… una semana será suficiente. ¡Lo que nos falta es poco se lo aseguró! — se apresuró a decirle el varón sabiendo que con fuego no se puede jugar sin quemarse.

Toda esa mañana Akutagawa había estado muy calmado y pensativo, por eso no extraño a Higuchi que se tomará un momento para pensar en lo que pedía ese hombre.

—De acuerdo; eactamente una semana vendremos por lo que nos corresponde, ni un día más. — accedió el joven de abrigo negro, y luego de despedirse del dueño Akutagawa se levantó de su asiento para salir del local.

Honestamente verlo tan calmado provocaba que los demás subordinados se mantuvieran en estado de alerta, aquello no parecía bueno ya que la forma de actuar de su líder normalmente era dura y sin tener miramientos por nada en absoluto, pero en esa ocasión había escuchado la petición del hombre y hasta accedió a ella sin inmutarse.

Sin duda causó una gran sorpresa para los presentes, incluso hubo un par de ellos que casi dejaron caer sus armas por la impresión de verlo actuar así, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada al respecto ni a poner en tela de juicio el actuar de su superior, no por las posibles consecuencias, sino porque esa nueva actitud de su líder les infundía verdadero respeto por él, no solo miedo.

En cuestión de minutos se movilizaron de forma efectiva y fluida, retirándose rápidamente del lugar como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, acciones como esa dejaban como muestra las amplias capacidades que la Port Mafia para desaparecer de escena.

En uno de los vehículos iba Akutagawa escuchando de voz de Higuchi los reportes que entregaría al Líder de los trabajos de ese día, y gracias a la eficiencia de los hombres bajo su mando solamente faltaba uno para terminar antes de que la noche se hiciera presente en Yokohama.

.

.

Pronto oscurecería en la cuidad, el último lugar que tenía que visitar era un hotel de lujo para "limpiarlo". El sitio resultaba ser batante importante para la organización ya que su ubicación era esencial para movimientos importantes de mercancías y dinero, como estaba situado en el centro de Yokohama brindaba cientos de opciones para rutas de tráfico y venta, tanto por las vías legales como las tantas que tenían fuera de la ley.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel el sol ya tocaba el horizonte despidiéndose de la ciudad, todos bajaron de los autos y se formaron para oír las instrucciones de su superior, Higuchi iba detrás de él vigilando las zonas cercanas, pero cuando Akutagawa justamente empezaba a dar instrucciones sobre la movilización de los elementos:

 _¡Bang!_

Sonó un disparo en dirección de Akutagawa, la bala se detuvo justo a un metro de donde él estaba de pie ya que Rashômon la había detenido entre sus fauces, la bestia miraba con furia una zona en especial de aquel edificio mientras hacía pedazos la bala.

Higuchi le gritó preocupada y se acercó un poco sin embargo él la ignoró volteando hasta dar cara al edificio y, con toda la calma que tenía en ese momento miró detenidamente una ventana en particular, luego, regresando la vista a donde los hombres seguían esperando sus órdenes notó que se hallaban ligeramente nerviosos, así que comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado para mantenerlos enfocados.

Mandó algunas unidades de guerrilla para que rodearan el edificio en cuestión y ordenó que otras unidades junto a algunos francotiradores se situaran en calles y edificios cercanos para extender el área perimetral aún más, a todos les dio exactamente la misma orden: si alguna persona salía sin que él lo autorizara, debía ser ejecutada.

Cuando vas a limpiar un lugar infestado de ratas no se debe dejar escapar ni una sola, porque con una que se escape puede crear problemas con el tiempo y hacer un gran ejército, lo cual no es bueno para los negocios además de ser muy molesto.

Sólo cuando el perímetro estuvo establecido fue que dio la señal para que el equipo de avanzada entrará al lugar por la parte trasera del edificio exterminando las posibles amenazas que había en ese flanco al ser un punto ciego, de paso tenían que asegurar a cualquier trabajador o empleado que estuviera dentro ya que buscar gente nueva siempre lleva tiempo y era un lujo que de momento no podían darse.

Akutagawa entró por la puerta principal del hotel con paso calmado, detrás de él iban tanto Higuchi como un equipo de treinta hombres a los que encargó que despejasen las areas de la segunda planta mientras el se encargaba de los siguientes pisos.

De los tres ascensores disponibles, él ocupó el de en medio y subió acompañado unicamente de la leve tonada del ascensor dejando atrás la conmoción de los pisos inferiores, las puertas se abrieron y Akutagawa avanzó por aquel pasillo, rompiendo el silencio con el leve sonido de sus pasos al caminar.

Por otra parte, en cuanto Higuchi y su unidad bajaron de los otros dos ascensores, se encontraron con una situación hostil que se convirtió rápidamente en fuego cruzado, algunos elementos aprovechaban el instante en que el enemigo cambiaba cartuchos y se movían de posición hasta acercarse a fin de tener mayor oportunidad de acabar con ellos.

En el cuarto piso Akutagawa iba revisando cada cuarto mientras un ligero sentimiento de satisfacción le llenaba, ayudando a liberar un poco del estrés que venía cargando desde antes.

Dicho estrés no era el que Higuchi le había provocado en la mañana, éste de debía a que los días anteriores había estado muy ocupado eliminando miembros restantes del Gremio que habían ocupado zonas pertenecientes a la Mafia, entre el caos esos idiotas habían atacado instalaciones que se usaban como almacenes y bodegas de mercancías provenientes del extranjero, y por las perdidas monetarias se debían de saldar cuentas que se pagarían con sangre.

Vaya que tuvo trabajo, la semana anterior había sido realmente pesada para Akutagawa y su unidad.

Pero en realidad, ese día tampoco parecía ser bueno para él; primero el líder le encargó la parte más grande y tediosa que la Mafia controlaba en la ciudad, luego tuvo que tratar con todos esos hombres habladores y escucharlos ya que matarlos no era opción.

Tal vez la comida hubiera salvado el día, pero no, cuando llegó al restaurante la actitud de Higuchi solamente provocó que se pusiera de malas, además de eso su comida favorita no estaba en el menú... Pero estaba lo suficiente molesto y cansado para conformarse con un plato " _x_ " al que poca atención puso.

Aquel día solo parecía ir de mal en peor, y aquel último trabajo era como la cereza que coronaba la cima del pastel ('torta' o 'tarta' en Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, España), y Akutagawa detestaba el pastel _ ******_.

Lo único que pudo hacer para descargar la tensión acumulada fue descuartizar a aquellos bastardos pertenecientes a Guild conforme los iba encontrando; escuchar los gritos y sus huesos romperse entre las fauces de Rashômon le hizo sentir como ese estrés se disolvía junto a los cuerpos del enemigo, dejándolo libre de esa carga.

Revisó habitación por habitación, a conciencia, sacando a los que intentaban esconderse para no morir; a pesar de la estela de cadáveres, vísceras y balas que Akutagawa iba dejando conforme avanzaba por aquellos pasillos, el mafioso iba cuidando no dañar demasiado aquel inmueble pues no deseaba recibir sermones de Chuuya o del viejo Hirotsu por no medirse al usar sus habilidades.

Fue el trabajo más rápido, sencillo y liberador del día.

Cuando terminó de revisar otros cinco pisos continuos donde no encontró ningún rastro de que sus enemigos hubieran estado ahí, Akutagawa decidió llamar a su mano derecha y dejar que sus hombres se encargaran de las demás plantas pues sinceramente empezaba a cansarse.

Bajó por el ascensor hasta el lobby y cuando encontró a Higuchi con las demás unidades de avanzada, les dio la misma indicación que le había dado a la rubia por teléfono. Apresurados se dividieron y en pequeños grupos, de no más de ocho integrantes, empezaron a movilizarse revisando todas las vías de escape que ofrecía el edificio; en menos de dos minutos, los únicos que quedaron en frente de la recepción fueron Akutagawa, su segunda al mando y una unidad de asalto.

Luego de que Higuchi le diera un informe detallado de lo que encontró en toda la planta baja y el segundo piso, Akutagawa se alejó con intenciones de irse a descansar.

—Encárgate de entregar los informes al Líder. —le dijo Akutagawa a la rubia que empezó a tomar nota de todo con detalle.

—¿Algo más Akutagawa senpai? —preguntó Higuchi antes de empezar a contactar con los jefes de escuadrón para saber el avance hasta el momento.

—No, yo llamare al Líder antes de irme. Quédate aquí y encárgate de limpiar este lugar, ¿Entendido? —le dijo Akutagawa ya que sabía que no era difícil acabar con esa parte del trabajo.

—Así lo haré señor. —respondió Higuchi rápidamente, pero su superior no dijo más y sencillamente se dirigió a la salida trasera comenzando a caminar en esa dirección.

Akutagawa estaba cansado, tal vez más mentalmente que físicamente, pero antes de salir y dejar el resto en manos de la rubia, llamó a Ougai-san para hablar de la situación del último trabajo con más detalle, dejaría a su criterio si la unidad de recursos humanos debía encargarse de hacer las llamadas para hablar con los empresarios y dueños de aquel Hotel, o si el Líder decidiría enviar a Ozaki-san por ser más adecuada para tratar con aquéllos empresarios, lo más posible era que se les vendería aquella acción como parte de las "remodelaciones" que habían sido prometidas en la última reunión con ellos; aparte de ese detalle le mencionaría que Higuchi se encargaría de entregarle los reportes esa misma noche.

—Habla Akutagawa. —fue lo primero que dijo al llamar al Líder de la Organización.

Se había detenido en el pasillo para hacer aquella llamada justo antes de llegar a la puerta, y ya que Akutagawa acostumbraba hablar sin rodeos sólo le tomó unos minutos mencionarle al Líder todos los pormenores además del resultado de esa misión en especifico y los detalles que eran más urgentes al respecto; al terminar simplemente colgó.

Salió por una de las puertas traseras y caminando sin prisa metió las manos en su abrigo, la tarde ya había dado paso a la noche y él necesitaba descansar, no sólo por el trabajo del día sino por el cansancio acumulado por el exceso de asignaciones recibidas en su facción; francamente esos días apenas había dormido lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie.

Cuando Akutagawa había avanzado un par de metros lejos de la salida del enorme edificio se detuvo al ver algo extraño cerca de unos contenedores de basura, se puso en guardia por si era alguna trampa dejada por los rezagados del ataque al hotel.

Pero al avanzar un poco más logró ver claramente aquello que llamó su atención, lo que vio despertó un recuerdo que creyó había borrado definitivamente de su memoria.

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 **Ichiyô Higuchi*** -Sé que por este capítulo debe parecer que detesto a Higuchi, y que soy una fan loca… pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Para mi, el papel que juega Higuchi en la relación que tiene Akutagawa con el resto del mundo es muy valiosa y significativa ya que solo gracias a ella hemos visto a Akutagawa hacer un gesto de verdadero agradecimiento.

Higuchi es un ejemplo de valor, y es que sólo una mujer con tal grado de lealtad hubiera hecho lo que ella al ir prácticamente sola a un sitio donde era superada en número por el enemigo (mis respetos). Honestamente esta en mi top de personajes femeninos favoritos de Bungo porque no requiere de poderes supernaturales o una influencia económica por ejemplo, para ser respetada por sus subordinados y otros miembros de la Port Mafia.

 **Pastel**** -Busqué y busque, pero no he visto en ningún lugar que a Akutagawa NO le agrade el pastel, así que esa parte es invento mío y no tiene una base o referencia canónica (oficial).

.

* * *

Aún no se ve mucha acción, pero esperen a leer el segundo capítulo para conocer a los personajes originales del fic. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Akutagawa, y porque tiene que ver con su pasado? ¿Vamos a ver a Gin?

Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y si dejaron un bello review, lo leeré con mucho gusto . Las dudas y sugerencias que les surjan pueden ponerlas en los comentarios, los revisaré con gusto y contestaré en un mensaje privado o en el mismo apartado de notas al principio del capítulo 2.

.

.

.

 _ **Io-chan -u-**_


	2. Seichô

Bungo Stray Dogs

 **文豪 ストレイ ドツグス**

.

 ** _UN HUMANO INOCENTE_**

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** el creador de Bungo Stray Dogs es **Kafka Asagiri** , el manga está ilustrado por **Sango Harukawa**.

* * *

Estructura del capítulo:

La **Narración** del capitulo esta escrita en letra normal.

 **Diálogos** de los personajes: van indicados con guion largo (—).

 **Pensamientos:** escritos con letra cursiva y entre guiones largos para diferenciarlos de los diálogos. Flashback: esta indicado de esta forma _(ㅁㅡ_ _Flashback ㅡㅁ_ _)_ para hacerlo más visible y que sepan de donde empieza hasta donde acaba.

 **Notas** de autor: las aclaraciones de algunas palabras irán escritas entre paréntesis si son cortas; si es algo más largo de explicar tendrá un asterisco (*) para que lo busquen en las anotaciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** En este capítulo empiezan las presentaciones de los OC que participarán en la historia. Trataré de dar descripciones detalladas de ellos para que los imaginen con facilidad.

 **Spoiler** del fic: ¿Qué tal les ha ido adivinando la poesía que dejé? Bien, se las pondré nuevamente aquí abajo con una palabra desbloqueada (suena a videojuego) y dejaré que sigan adivinando las partes que siguen para descubrir algo sobre esta historia:

 **"INOCENCIA"**

Para no perturbar a nadie

te forzaste a _ _ _ _ _ _ antes de tiempo,

yte apropiaste de esa enorme _ _ _ _ _

esperando _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ a otros del sufrimiento.

Prometiste _ _ _ _ _ _ siempre con bondad

a aquellos que no pudieron _ _ _ _ _ _ _

para así enseñarles lo que es el _ _ _ _ .

Porque al nacer no existe _ _ _ _ _ _

que corrompa el _ _ _ _ _ _ _ o la mente,

y al final un habitante de la oscuridad

puede ser un alma _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ en realidad.

~ De _Mihail Márquez._

Ya que no tengo más advertencias para este capítulo los dejo tranquilos, nos encontramos al final.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

成長

 _Seichô_

 **"Crecer"**

 **.**

Akutagawa entró en el baño, encendió la luz y miró la pulcra habitación por un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Debe estar afectándome el exceso de trabajo… —susurró para sí mismo poniéndose la mano en la frente, soltando un suspiro cansado al hacerlo.

Tomaría una merecida y larga ducha, lo necesitaba. Avanzó en la blanca habitación dejando una toalla en el mueble del lavabo y abrió la llave de la regadera para que el agua se calentara, luego empezó a desvestirse doblando la ropa conforme se la quitaba.

 _—Tal vez las palabras de Dazai-san me afectaron... ó me estoy suavizando. —_ pensaba Akutagawa cuando el agua caliente iba mojando poco a poco su negro cabello y relajando sus músculos tensos.

Mientras disfrutaba del agradable calor que el agua transmitía a su piel, tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde hasta que, el recuerdo que desencadenó todo volvió dejando un extraño sentimiento en cambio...

 _ㅁ ㅡ_ _Flashback ㅡ ㅁ_

 _La madrugada había estado muy lluviosa haciendo el amanecer bastante frío; cuando se detuvo el aguacero y una neblina empezaba a subir cubriendo los barrios bajos de Yokohama, en cierto callejón se dejaron ver dos pequeñas figuras que se habían resguardado con algunas cajas de cartón y bolsas de plástico, un niño y una niña._

 _Ambos estaban tiritando (temblando) debido al aire helado que les calaba, sus pequeños cuerpos se hallaban entumidos por la incómoda posición y su delicada piel se notaba enrojecida en las partes donde el aire frío la rozaba sin piedad._

 _Luego de dar una mirada alrededor, el primero en salir de su escondite fue el niño, era de constitución sumamente delgada, su pálida piel le daba un aspecto enfermo que se volvía evidente por aquella incesante tos que le hacía doblarse por el esfuerzo que debía hacer para acallarla y dejar dormir a su pequeña hermana._

 _La niña seguía descansando sobre las cajas de cartón y, a diferencia de su hermano su ropa se encontraba poco húmeda, sólo algunas partes de su vestido lo estaban, el resto al igual que su suéter desgastado estaban secos. ¿La razón? durante la noche su hermano la había cubierto con su propio cuerpo a fin de que ella no sintiera el frío de la noche y que no se mojase con las heladas gotas de lluvia._

 _Cuando el clima parecióy ceder un poco, el pequeño se preparó para salir en busca de algo de comer y mitigar así el constante dolor en sus estómagos._

 _Pero había un problema, ir y dejar a su hermana sola en su escondite era una estupidez monumental, ¿cuántas veces había visto desde las sobras a esos hombres llevarse a muchos de sus compañeros? Muchas más de las que quería recordar, especialmente a las niñas, para que serían usadas no requería de gran imaginación para adivinarlo._

—Despierta, no puedo dejarte aquí... Arriba Gin. — _llamaba Akutagawa a su pequeña hermana, mientras daba leves empujoncitos en su brazo insistió en llamarla hasta que ella abrió los ojos con pesadez..._

 _ㅁ ㅡ_ _Fin del flashback ㅡ ㅁ_

Lo que había visto aquella tarde era una especie de sueño vivido, y era difícil de explicar en pocas palabras, el resumen largo iba así:

Un par de horas antes de llegar a casa, justo después de acabar con la última de las asignaciones que el Líder le había encomendado, Akutagawa salió por una puerta que daba a un callejón entre el hotel y el edificio de al lado en donde había varios contenedores de basura a lo largo del camino.

Avanzó con calma más de la mitad del trayecto, pero por el cansancio no iba prestando mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba hasta que en medio de un par de aquellos contenedores notó algo extraño. Podría haber usado a Rashōmon para destrozarlo sin más pero, cuando alcanzó a ver que "el bulto" respiraba, despertó aquel recuerdo que creyó había borrado volviendo a él tan claro como el agua.

Un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una chamarra gris le mantenía caliente, curiosamente el cuello de la chamarra le tapaba por debajo de la nariz mientras que la gorra para nieve* cubría parte de la cara, estaba acurrucado cubierto con una enorme sudadera y cajas deshechas encima, sabía bien lo que hacía, y por alguna razón le recordó a él y Gin cuando eran niños y debido al hambre se la pasaban buscando junto a aquel grupo de niños algo de comer entre la basura y, si tenían suerte, encontrar un refugio para dormir a salvo.

Tal vez por ello decidió no matarle, inclusive acarició la idea de no dejarle a su suerte, tal vez ese extraño pensamiento fue el motivo por el que su cuerpo actuó sin una buena razón y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo acercó la mano con una intención impropia de él, pero, cuando escuchó un suspiro Akutagawa se detuvo en seco, sus dedos apenas habian pasado debajo de los cartones y rozaban la oscura sudadera que hacía de manta, pero podía sentir el leve calor que desprendía...

Se mantuvo quieto observando como se movía dando la idea de que despertaría, pero no fue así; una de dos, estaba absolutamente exhausto por vagar todo el día y acababa de encontrar ese refugio para descansar hasta entrada la noche ó, el hambre le impedía estar consiente de que él estaba ahí.

Se debatía qué hacer, era estúpido llevarlo a la organización y pensar que no robaría nada en la primera oportunidad, aunque también cabía la posiblidad de que fuera parte de algún bando enemigo y en ese caso matarlo era lo correcto, esa posibilidad hizo que la sed de sangre del mafioso aumentó bruscamente y la sensación de inminente peligro causó que esa persona finalmente despertará.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Sus movimientos fueron bruscos, el chico se quitó las cajas con un movimiento y enderezandose hasta quedar sobre su rodilla se disponía a salir huyendo pero, justo antes Akutagawa sujetó su sudadera negra para impedirselo, sintiendo el tirón prefirio soltarla y luego de trastabillar algunos pasos salió corriendo hasta llegar a una malla que dividía el callejón y escaló como pudo, únicamente volteando una vez antes de saltar desde lo más alto y continuar con su escape.

El moreno se quedó con la prenda en la mano viéndo como se alejaba, era obvio que no era parte del enemigo, más bien parecía un mocoso asustado de que un sujeto lo descubriera en aquel lugar durmiendo, cuando estaba más indefenso.

Sintió una extraña incomodidad al darse cuenta de que justo lo había mirado de la misma forma en que los otros niños, él y su hermana, miraban a los hombres que se llevaban a sus compañeros para nunca volver a verlos. Miró la sudadera negra y pensó por un momento en tirarla en el contenedor de enfrente pero no lo hizo, suspiró con pesadez y decidio irse de una buena vez llevándose la prenda sin darse cuenta.

Gracias a Rashômon subió ágilmente por el costado del edificio a su izquierda hasta llegar al techo, la vista desde aquella altura hacia parecer la ciudad como una jungla* de luces, ruido y movimiento...

Avanzó sobre los techos hasta llegar a su vecindario más o menos a una hora en auto desde el centro, aunque no supo que en realidad el tiempo que le tomó llegar a un callejón cercano, tampoco se dio cuenta de cuanto le llevó ir caminando hasta la entrada del edificio en el que estaba su departamento y no notó el momento en que el guardia corrió para que la puerta se abriese automáticamente y fuera más fácil para él avanzar hasta el ascensor.

Ese hombre de mediana edad trabajaba ahí desde antes que él llegase a vivir al edificio y a pesar de que lo había visto bajar y subir incontables veces y en estados diversos, esa era la primera ocasión en todos esos años que el guardia lo veía con cara de preocupación, y le resultó bastante extraño debido a su expresión generalmente seca.

Al momento que el guardia dejaba que la puerta se cerrará Akutagawa caminaba frente al mostrador y dejando la chamarra sobre el, le pidío que la llevará a la lavandería, el empleado se limitó a asentir por la impresión y reaccionando al instante fue corriendo delante de él para presionar el botón del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y el moreno entró, el empleado se apresuró a oprimir el botón del último piso y cuando iba saliendo Akutagawa le dio las gracias justo antes de que se cerrará dejando aún más atónito al pobre hombre, unas vacaciones no le vendrían nada mal.

Akutagawa no iba pensando claro desde que ese niño en el callejón lo había mirado de esa forma, mejor dicho, no iba pensando en nada más: ni durante los minutos que el elevador tomó para llegar a la última planta, ni siquiera durante los breves instantes desde que salió y avanzó por el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal de su departamento.

Tuvo la mente en blanco hasta el momento en que finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de él, ese sonido lo trajo a la realidad. Estando adentro y con la mente más relajada dejo las llaves en el mueble cercano a la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y luego de caminar descalzo hasta la sala se sentóeen el primer sillón que pudo, se quedó observado fijamente la mano con la que había tocado la prenda aquella.

Según él, ese niño era huérfano o estúpidamente había escapado de casa, creía que era un mocoso de no más de 16 pues la ropa que llevaba puesta lo mostraba y aunque no estaba sucia o rota, le quedaba algo grande, seguro le ayudaba a protegerse del frío o para esconder lo que robaba; no habia visto su cara porque parte del cuello de la otra chamarra lograba cubrir hasta la nariz, y aquella gorra para nieve* le cubría hasta las cejas únicamente dejando ver sus ojos.

Aunque… qué más daba quién era ese niño y qué rayos hacía ahí, saberlo no le servía de nada y seguir pensando en lo que había pasado era perder el tiempo.

Convencido, Akutagawa se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño, esperando que eso le ayudará a relajarse y olvidar el asunto, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como los pendientes para el día siguiente.

En resumen había pasado eso.

Pasado de las 10 de la noche, luego de su larga ducha, buscó algo de ropa y con lo primero que encontró salió a la cocina y se preparó algo de cenar pues no tenía que esperar a su hermana ya que no estaba en la ciudad; y aunque lo que preparó no había sido tan exquisito como la comida que Gin cocinaba, honestamente no había estado nada mal.

Luego de lavar y ordenar todo se fue a su habitación.

A diferencia de días anteriores, esa noche el sueño le dio la bienvenida rápidamente y lo acogió entre sus amplios brazos dejando descansar su cuerpo cansado, su mente atormentada y su alma necesitada.

Algunos especialistas hablan de la _"higiene del sueño_ " y, por mencionar algo, dicen que soñar es una señal de que una persona duerme apropiadamente, de ser así, Akutagawa durmió como no lo había hecho en años. Soñó con su hermana, aquella ocasión que fueron a un parque en primavera, la vio tan claramente que creyó tener esa edad de nuevo; podía sentir el cálido roce de los rayos del sol en la piel… ese suave olor a pasto recién cortado embriagando sus pulmones… el hermoso sonido de la voz feliz de Gin llamándolo… definitivamente, un agradable recuerdo hecho sueño.

Las horas de la noche pasaron tranquilas hasta que el amanecer daba señas de querer abrirse paso, para entonces Akutagawa había dejado atrás aquel sueño y dormía tan profundamente que su cuerpo disfrutaba de la paz que el nuevo día traía consigo.

Cuando su cerebro finalmente decidió reaccionar y hacer memoria de lo que debía hacer en el día, Akutagawa recordó que además de ir con Ougai-san y hablar de algunos pormenores de ayer, debía tirar la prenda mugrosa que había llevado a casa, y rápido.

Aquellos recuerdos sacaban a relucir sus debilidades y no podía permitir eso.

Se levantó de la cama y después de lavarse y vestirse, aprovechó su tiempo y desayunó para ir lo más pronto posible con el Líder y arreglar los pendientes que restaban, sería otro día largo, pero nada comparado con el anterior…

o eso creyó.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Jungla*** \- como dice la canción: "bienvenido a la jungla".

 **Gorro de Yukine*** \- Según lo que investigue, ese tipo de gorro es llamado simplemente "de nieve" ó "para nieve", y aunque esperaba encontrar un nombre específico no lo hallé, por eso la clave era decir que el estilo del famoso gorro es como el de Yukine de Noragami.

.

* * *

Empiezo a imaginar que ustedes queridos lectores y lectoras están pensando que nuestro mafioso se enamorará y este fic será todo romance, no descartó nada porque hay que ilusionarse a veces.

Lo que sí puedo prometer es que esta historia tendrá más de 5 capítulos ( _no diré más detalles porque el fic se puede salar_ ). ¡Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo!

.

Io _fuera_

 _ㄴ_ _(ㅇㅅㅇ_ _)ㄱ_ _la danza de la victoria, luego de tempos difíciles, hay que celebrar un poco._


End file.
